This invention related to a power supply chain consisting of two lateral chain strands and connecting webs arranged in between, each of which comprises two cross arms and separators adjustable in their distance from one another arranged perpendicularly of the cross arms and which accommodate a plurality of power supply lines in the openings formed between the cross arms and the separators.
Power supply lines comprising connecting webs of the type mentioned above are known for example from German Pat. No. 2,255,283 and from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,347,383. Providing the diameter of all the power supply lines supported by the chain substantially corresponds to the interval between the two cross arms of the connecting webs, the power supply lines are reliably held in the openings delimited laterally by the separators and overhead and below by the cross arms.
If, by contrast, the power supply chain is intended to accommodate lines of different diameter, special measures have to be taken to secure these lines of different diameter in the space of each connecting web as delimited by the two cross arms. To this end, it is known (see German Pat. No. 1,474,230) to arrange between the cross arms vertically and horizontally divided, spectacle-like elements which are provided with bores for accommodating the power supply lines. However, the design such as this for a connecting web involves considerable outlay on account of the need to produce and keep in stock spectacle-like elements with bores of different diameter.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to provide a connecting web for a power supply chain of the type mentioned above which does not have any of the disadvantages of known connecting webs, is distinguished by its particularly simple production and assembly, and reliably holds power supply lines of different diameter.